Experiment D-03
by boothandboneslove
Summary: Logan and Remy learn they have a daughter created by Striker and Sinister to destroy the X-Men, and must now take care of the child. Slash warning. Thank's to my Beta who was a huge up with the creation of this story.
1. Prologue

As she watched the small four year old girl jumping up and down black hair bouncing on her shoulders in excitment over the new teddy bear she was presented with, she knew she had made a mistake agreeing all those years ago. She closed her eyes and thought back to the conversation she had over heard.

"We cant take the possibility she will betray us, it is in her blood"

"Then we kill the expriment once she does what we want" the other man replied and her heart nearly stopped in her chest.

"Yes" was the reply and she wasnt sure if that was the end of the conversation or not, she ran before she could hear anything further.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a weight settled on her lap after the child had scrambled up onto her chair.

"Read me story?" she asked with a smile, showing off the gap where her two front teeth had yet to come in, and still clinging to the stuffed bear she held in her arms. The woman nodded with a smile taking the book from her and opening it to the first page and starting to read the story she knew almost by heart. She knew what she had to do, even if it broke her heart to think of it.

XXX

Two nights later she silently snuck into the room that was in the next hall from her own. The room wasnt very big, but she had done her best to fill it with things for the child inside. The toys and books and even the blankets had been snuck in behind the backs of her boss and his partner, even some of the others who was here. She grabbed a bag she had stashed behind the bookshelf and set it on the floor. She grabbed some clothes from the dresser and put them neatly inside, followed by some books and toys, all of the childs favorites. Once she was done she brushed the sleeping little girls hair from her forehead.

"Your not safe here, not forever anyways. But dont worry, I'm going to take you somewhere that you'll be safe, I promise. Just remember I'm doing this for you" she whisperd. Once she straitened back up she quickly grabbed the bag before scooping up the child and leaving the room.

She ducked behind walls and crates and doorways, avoided the cameras locations and moved silently through the base. She couldnt risk being seen, not by anyone, if she was, they would kill her and the child she held. She couldnt allow that, couldnt allow them to harm her child, her little girl, not now and not ever.

She never stopped running, not even when she was outside, she chose a direction and kept running. Doing her best to avoid rocks and fallen branches and uneven patches of ground and kept her pace.

She continued to run even when her lungs burned and her legs ached, she wasnt far enough away, not yet. She tried not to look over her shoulder at every noise, that would only slow her down. When your running from people who would kill you withot hesition you couldnt afford much that would slow you down, you had to move quickly and silently.

She looked down to the still sleeping child in her arms, one she had gave birth to, one she had carried inside her for months, one she had felt kick her at all hours of night, one she loved more then anything, even though she had never thought of herself as being a mother. She had never wanted to be a mother. Had never seen the appeal in it, not until she had one atleast.

That was why she had agreed to what they had offered. They needed a surragote to carry the child, that was all. After she didnt have to even care for the baby if she didnt want to. It was simple, just carry it and then hand it over, wipe her hands clean of it. And that had been her plan, carry it, give birth to it, then give it away and never have anything to do with it. But all that had changed somehow. She didnt exactly know where, all she knew was that somewhere along the line she had started to love the baby. And now she was running to protect that very child. And she knew that whatever happened to her, this sleeping little child was worth it. Would always be worth it, no matter what happened in the future.

XXX

She didnt stop running until she reached the town at the end of the forest she had spent so long running through. She stopped for just a moment to catch her breath a little, breathing the cold har deeply, the relieff of it making her lungs nearly burn. Then she pulled the small blanket she had wrapped the child in, tighter around the small child. She was not nearly as light as normal children her age, but she was used to carrying her. She had built up muscles which made it east to carry her for a little while. But even then, she couldnt carry her forever, and her arms were threatening to give out very soon under the weight.

She walked a little further until she stopped at the enterance to a club and shifted the child to one arm before raising the other and waving it in the air. A bright yellow taxi stopped infront of her and she sighed in relieff running to the back door before someone else could steal it. She quikly laid the child down in the backseat before sliding in herself and closing the door. The man behind the wheel eyed her, probably wondering why a woman had a sleeping child outsid a club, but didnt ask. She gave him the adress and the order to go as fast as possible, before leaning back in her seat with another sigh.

She had the man stop not far from her destination and handed him the money, calling over her shoulder to keep the rest, before hurrying to the place she knew her child would be safe.


	2. Chapter 1

The moment the alarm went off, all of the X-men were awake. Logan unsheathed his claws and ran from the room, as Remy picked himself up from the floor where he had fallen before following. All of the X-men stood on the lawn, ready to attack if needed. Logan stood in the front, claws displayed in front of himself, a clear warning.

Logan didn't expect a woman carrying a sleeping child, but he still did not lower his claws, just incase the woman attacked. The woman didn't attack, just stood there, studying him and the rest of the X-men, holding the child close to her.

"I don't want to fight" she finally spoke, her voice calm.

"Then what do you want?" Logan growled, not willing to resheath his claws.

"Logan, I believe her," Xavier told him, appearing in the doorway of the mansion. Logan growled, but resheathed his claws, willing to listen to the telepath.

"Now what is your name? And why have you come?" Xavier asked the woman, watching as she blew a piece of her brown hair out of her face. She was young, probably only in her twenties, but he had the feeling she had been on her own from a very young age.

"My name is Rebecca, I came to keep my child safe," she answered.

"Safe from what?" Xavier asked.

"I will explain, but somewhere more private" she replied, watching the other X-men. Charles nodded, she had something very important to tell them, and he could sense it.

"Very well, follow me." He said, the woman looked at Logan and made no attempt to move.

"He should come" she told Charles, who raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Anyone else you wish to accompany us?" the professor asked.

"Yes, Remy LeBeau" she nodded, Charles noticed the shock on Remy's face as the young man looked at him. Charles simply shrugged at the younger man, and wheeled himself into the mansion, turning his chair around and leading the way as the other three followed him.

Xavier watched as the woman placed the sleeping child on a cot once they were in the lab and tucking the blanket around it before she turned to face them.

"Her name is Celeste, she's a mutant, like all of us in this room, but she's not like us. I worked for Sinister; he had the idea years ago to create a mutant combining the DNA of two of the most powerful mutants in the hope of creating an army of unstoppable mutants. He needed a partner though, so he propositioned Striker. It took them a few tries before they were able to control what mutation the child would have. Once they did, they asked me to be a surrogate, I agreed. They combined the DNA's of the mutants they chose and then inseminated the sample into an egg they had harvested from me. Then they reimplanted it, once they were sure that the insemination had worked. I knew their plan, they had told me, they were going to use the child to destroy the X-men, then create their army and have her lead it" She told them.

"Whose DNA did they combine?" Xavier asked, Rebecca looked at the three men who stood in front of her, waiting for her answer.

"Wolverine's and Gambit's" she answered. Remy's face once again showed shock, which was quickly replaced with anger, but Logan's expression of anger never changed.

"You're lying, they didn't have our DNA" Logan growled.

"I'm not lying, am I Professor?" she asked, Charles could feel her mind open, letting him see the truth of her words.

"I'm afraid she's telling the truth," Xavier told them.

"Baiser," was the only thing Remy was able to say.

"How is that possible, they didn't have our DNA" Logan said once again.

"They did, Striker had yours from when he gave you the adamantium skeleton, he had a sample of your semen. And Sinister had Gambit's from when he removed a piece of his brain stem when he worked for him" she explained.

"I don't believe you" Logan growled.

"Would you believe it if I had Hank check the child's DNA?" Charles asked and Logan nodded. "Very well" Xavier said, and called for Hank through his mind.

Once Hank arrived Charles explained what he wanted Hank to do and a little bit of why he wanted it done. Hank nodded and swabbed the inside of the child's cheek for DNA so he wouldn't have to wake her up and placed it into a DNA scanner he had built waiting for the results. Rebecca sat calmly; not at all disturbed by the way Logan kept watching her. When the computer beeped Hank leaned over his computer to read the results.

"Holy shit" Hank very rarely swore, but this was one of the times he wasn't able to hold it in. And in this case, he doesn't think he can be blamed.

"What is it Hank?" Charles asked looking at the other mutant who was still staring at the computer screen in front of him, eyes wide.

"The child, she has both Logan's and Remy's DNA" Hank explained after cleaning his glasses to make sure he wasn't making a mistake.

"I told them, Logan refused to believe me," Rebecca said.

"Why did she need to be protected?" Xavier asked, remembering that the woman had said she brought her here so that she would be safe.

"I overheard Stricker and Sinister talking, after she did what they wanted which was destroy the X-men, they were going to kill her, so I grabbed her and snuck away" she explained.

"What is her power?" Charles asked.

"She has Wolverine's powers, as well as empathy. But the empathy is a bit stronger then Remy's, she can manipulate emotions as well as feel them. She doesn't know how to shield yet, they haven't gotten around to teaching her that. When she manipulates it's not bad though, they just feel what she's feeling and it only lasts for a few minutes" Rebecca told them and Charles nodded.

"Can she stay here?" she asked.

"Of course. Will you be staying with her?" Charles asked.

"No, it'll be to dangerous for her if I stay here" she replied.

"I understand, she'll be safe here" Xavier assured her.

"Thank you, now I have to go before they have the chance to find me. I packed as much stuff as I could; I packed all of her favorite stuff. It has some clothes, toys, and books," she said as she stood up.

"She will be safe here" Charles assured her one last time as Hank escorted her out of the lab and back to the front door. Xavier turned back to look at the sleeping child to find that Remy had moved and was now kneeling on the floor so that he could see the child.

"She look like you Logan" Remy commented, watching as the child moved slightly before settling back down. Remy smiled a little bit before brushing the hair that had fallen in her face away from her face. "She cute" he added.

"Come, we have a lot to discuss before morning. Hank will let you know when the child wakes up" Charles told the two men before leaving the room, Logan and Remy following behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

Charles watched as Logan paced in a circle, looking very much like a caged animal, which might be an apt description to use for the feral at the moment. Remy was watching him as well from where he sat in a chair beside Charles, red on black eyes following the Canadian's every move. Maybe he should have had this talk outside, at least then Logan could take his anger out on trees, and Charles wouldn't be worried he'd lose a valuable object to adamantium claws.

"Logan, my friend please calm yourself," Charles said, earning a growl from the agitated mutant, clearly that wasn't going to work. Xavier was about to enter the mans mind and calm him himself, but Remy placed a hand on his arm before he could. The younger man shook his head when Charles looked at him, before standing up. Charles watched, slightly amazed as Remy placed a hand on Logan's cheek, forcing the man to look him in the eyes. For a few minutes, blue eyes stared into two-toned ones, then Logan's body sagged a little as he calmed down. Remy was pulled into a strong chest, and he smiled. Charles had known about their relationship of course, it was not easy to hide things from a telepath, not to mention they had told him almost immediately, but he had never seen the two display so much affection in front of others, Logan was a very private man after all.

"Now that you are calm, we need to discuss the child" Charles started.

"You are going to let her stay right?" Remy asked.

"Of course, she needs to be protected, and if she is as powerful as Sinister and Striker wanted, we can not let her be used by our enemies" Charles nodded.

"Then what do we need to discuss?" Logan asked, stepping away from Remy and crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"She needs somebody to take care of her Logan" Charles replied.

"I'll do it, I can teach her to shield de emotions of others an' to shield her own, she's an empath, like Remy" Remy said.

"No," Logan snapped, before Xavier could agree.

"Logan, she is your child, like it or not, it would be best if she is taken care of by somebody who is family" Charles told him.

"She's not my family, they used my DNA to create her, that's it, I'm not taking care of her." Logan fumed

"Then you don't have ts, but Remy is and you can't stop him. She's my child." Remy snapped, glaring at Logan.

"Do what you want, but don't expect me to help," Logan growled.

"Fine." Remy said, watching as Logan left the room.

Once the feral was gone, Remy sunk down into the seat he had abandoned not long before, looking like he wanted to cry. Charles felt bad for the young man, Logan was one of the few X-men that still liked him after it was discovered he had once worked for Sinister. Logan had been furious when he found out they had left him in Antarctica. Remy probably worried now that he had ruined everything that he had with the feral. But Charles knew that the little disagreement that they had just had over the child that slept in the lab would not make Logan stop loving the Cajun. Logan just needed some time to work through his thoughts and feelings.

"He'll come around," Charles assured the red eyed man who sat beside him.

"Yeah" Remy sighed, not at all believing what the telepath said, as he stood up and left the room, feeling dejected and upset.

XXX

Hank had done as he promised and contacted them a few hours later when the child woke up, also informing them that she was quite scared, which was understandable. Luckily her empathy was weak, because she was projecting her terror to others. However you only felt it when you were close to the lab. So Charles told Scott to keep everyone away from the lab, except, Remy, him, and Hank. He knew that Logan probably wouldn't want to come see the child, but he had let Scott know that Logan was allowed if he wanted to come. Scott had been curious about what was going on, but as usual, he had not questioned the Professor about his orders. Charles was thankful that Scott trusted him to know what he was doing and didn't question him.

As soon as you were in the hall where the lab was all you felt was complete and utter terror. It beat at Charles' shields and threatened to consume everything else. Remy placed a hand on his shoulder, projecting calm to him, keeping the fear at bay.

"Let me go in wit' you, I can try to calm her down." Remy said, and Charles nodded, as they stopped in front of Hank. The blue furred man was standing in front of the door of the lab, and Charles could tell that the other mutant did not want to be there at the present time.

"Why don't you go upstairs for a little while Hank, Remy and I will stay down here and try to calm her down" Charles said, and Hank nodded, walking past them and out of the hall way. Once Charles was sure the man was gone, he opened the door to the lab, Remy following him inside and closing the door behind them.

The little girl was sitting on the bed she had been placed on the night before, knees pulled up to her chest, tiny arms wrapped around them, head buried into her knees. Sobs wracking the small body as she cried.

"You don't need to be afraid Celeste, nobody here is going to hurt you" Charles said calmly. The child looked up at them, the fear she was projecting had not diminished in the least.

"Where's my mommy?" the child asked, Charles wanted to comfort the little girl, she looked so sad and frightened.

"She's not here" Charles replied, the child just cried harder.

"I want my mommy," she sobbed, the projection getting stronger, causing Charles to back up slightly, despite the fact that it would do no good. Charles noticed that Remy took a deep breath before taking a step towards the bed the child was on.

"Celeste please petit calm down. It's okay, you're safe here, Remy'll protect you" Remy said gently, projecting calm and protectiveness to the small child. She tilted her head slightly, studying Remy with big blue eyes. Her black hair cascaded down onto her shoulders, and Charles noticed for the first time that her eyes were the same sky blue as Logan's, with a ring of darker blue around the pupil.

"Remy?" She asked, and Remy nodded.

"Oui, mon nom c'est Remy" Remy told her, the child sniffled, but it seemed like she had calmed down for now.

"Mommy said that Remy was one of my daddies, are you him?" Celeste asked, untangling her arms from around her legs and sitting up straighter.

"Oui" Remy nodded, and the child smiled at him, showing off the gap in her teeth.

"Mommy said that you were a good guy, you work for the X-men" Celeste smiled again.

"Do you know about the X-men?" Charles asked.

"Uh huh, mommy tells me stories about them, your like me, you have magic powers" she nodded, Charles smiled at her.

"Did your mommy tell you about the members?" Charles asked.

"Some, the ones she knew. She told me about Remy, and my other daddy, and a woman with white hair that flies, and a boy with angel wings, and...and... I forget," she said scrunching up her face as she thought.

"Do you know what we do?" Charles asked.

"Mommy said you were the good guys, that Mr. Sinister and Mr. Striker were bad guys but that she couldn't leave," Celeste replied.

"They want me to 'destroy' you, mommy says that means to stop you guys for good, and that they want me to do that because they don't like you" she added a few minutes later.

"No, they don't like us" Charles agreed.

"What's your name?" Celeste asked, looking at Charles who smiled at her.

"My name is Charles, I'm the one who started the X-men" Charles smiled.

"Why are you in that chair?" she asked.

"Petit that's not nice to ask" Remy said, but Charles just shook his head at the younger man.

"It's okay Remy, she's only curious. I'm in this chair because my legs don't work" Charles explained.

"Oh" was the only thing Celeste said. "Is my mommy coming back?" She asked.

"I don't think so, she brought you here so that you'd be safe, she said that Sinister and Striker planned to hurt you after you destroyed us" Charles explained.

"Oh" Celeste said, before she once again started crying, Remy looked confused for a few seconds before he hugged the small child in an attempt to comfort her.

**Translations (Done by my beta, who does speak french)**

**Petit- Little one**

**Oui, mon nom c'est Remy- Yes, my name is Remy**


	4. Chapter 3

Most of the members of the X-men didn't know how to react to the news of the child that was biologically both Logan's and Remy's when Charles told them a few days later. The leader of the X-men had explained it the way the child's mother had. Some didn't think the child should be allowed to stay, and a few of those had made their opinion known to everyone. Others simply sat quietly trying to wrap their minds around the news. Others, like Storm was obviously excited, and smiled at the news. Scott had started to say that it wasn't safe to let her stay, and had continued until Jean had told him to keep his mouth shut.

After Scott stopped a younger mutant had started, saying that the child would betray them, just like Remy. And had not stopped when both the professor and Jean told him to stop, or when Storm told him to stop. He had continued to say that Remy was evil and that he never should have been allowed to return to the X-men, that they would have been better off had the man died in Antarctica. With the things the boy was saying Charles was glad that Remy had stayed in the lab with the child, he did not need to hear this. A loud growl and the unmistakable sound of Logan's claws extending, was what finally made the young mutant stop. Charles smiled slightly, he knew he had been right about their disagreement not changing the way Logan felt for the young man.

"Don't ever say that stuff again, if you value your life" Logan growled, the young mutant sank back in his seat, one thing you learned quickly in the X-men mansion was never to mess with the Wolverine, or make him angry. Logan growled once again before he resheathed his claws, and leaned against the wall arms crossed over his chest, as they went back to discussing the child.

During the rest of the conversation, Logan let out a few warning growls to those who judged the child simply because she had been an experiment of Sinister's and Striker's. The man was beginning to come around, Charles knew that, all he needed was a push in the right direction.

XXX

Charles found Logan later that night sitting on the back porch overlooking Storm's garden, booted feet up on a stand, beer in his hand, and cigar clamped between his teeth. Charles stopped his chair right next to where Logan set, quietly staring into the darkness where Logan was staring.

"I heard Scott yelled at you," Charles started.

"Yeah, he said 'that under no circumstance am I to threaten the members of the X-men, or student's'" Logan snorted.

"I do not agree with what the young man said, but perhaps you should try to control your temper," Charles stated, knowing that it probably would not happen.

"Chuck, you know me, I have a bad temper, and do you really think that's going to change?" Logan asked.

"I know that Logan, but you cannot just threaten the children" Xavier told him.

"He was insulting Remy, I won't threaten them unless I hear them insulting Remy" Logan replied.

"You can not expect them to stop, they do not trust him" Charles said.

"Then they should at least respect him, or trust us to know what we're doing" Logan retorted.

"I will speak to them" Charles assured him, the feral had a point, if they would not trust the young man, then they should at least show enough respect to not only Remy but to Logan as well and keep their opinions to themselves.

"I did not expect you to stand up for the child today, I thought you did not want her here" Charles said after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I agree with them judging her just because she was created by Sinister, that wasn't her fault" Logan replied.

"Remy seems to like the child" Xavier told him, hoping that perhaps Logan would come around quicker if he knew just how much his lover liked the little girl.

"Yeah, Remy wants kids" Logan said.

"You do not?" Charles asked.

"I've never really cared either way, if I had 'em, then I had 'em, if not then it didn't matter" Logan replied.

"You have one now" Charles reminded him.

"I didn't know about her Chuck, some woman just dumps the kid in our laps" Logan replied.

"The child needs to be protected" Charles told him.

"I know that" Logan growled, clearly annoyed.

"Why does Remy want kids?" Charles asked, ignoring the growl.

"I don't really know, he never really explained it to me. I think he wants a family, his real parents abandoned him ya know?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I'm aware" Charles nodded, he didn't know much of Remy's childhood but he knew that much. "He wants to be with you as well Logan" Charles added, a minute later when Logan didn't say anything.

"Shit, I've been hurting him haven't I?" Logan asked sounding frustrated.

"He thinks that by wanting to care for his child, he ruined what he has with you. You were one of the first people to show you still cared for him when he returned to us from Antarctica. He thinks you no longer love him, but he can not turn away the child, so he is suffering" Charles replied. Logan let out a loud sigh, removing his feet from the table and setting down the beer bottle before standing up and making his way inside the mansion.

"Where are you going my friend?" Charles asked, stopping Logan at the door.

"To get my lover back" Logan replied, disappearing into the house and leaving Charles on the deck by himself, not that the man minded.

"Good luck, old friend" Charles smiled, mentally patting himself on the back.


	5. Chapter 4

Logan knocked on closed door to Remy's room; it seemed like forever since the young Cajun had slept in there, he usually stayed with Logan. But since the fight between them, Remy had not returned to Logan's room, and had been avoiding the feral. Logan hadn't expected Remy to think that he no longer loved him, just because he wanted to take care of a child that was biologically his. Logan knew how much Remy wanted kids, wanted a family, but Remy had given that up to be with him, now he had what he wanted though, and Logan had tried to keep him from it. Was he a horrible boyfriend or what?

"Come in" was the quiet reply from behind the wooden door, about a minute after he knocked, and Logan wondered if Remy knew it was him. He might if the Cajun had his shields down, but he rarely ever did that, too many emotions. Logan opened the door and looked into the room, Remy was sitting crossed leg on the edge of his bed, holding something in his hands that Logan couldn't see.

"Got nothin new to share chere, Remy hasn't talk t' him yet. Stormy, d' ya think he'll forgive me?" the auburn haired man asked. So the kid thought it was Ro, made sense with how close the two were, he knew Remy went to Storm when upset.

"There's nothing to forgive you for Rems" Logan said softly, and Remy's head whipped around to look at him at the sound of his voice.

"Remy t'ought you were mon petite Stormy" Remy said, setting what he had been holding back down on his bedside stand. Logan smiled when he noticed it was a picture of them that Storm had taken; Logan had a smaller copy he kept in his wallet. Remy was sitting on Logan's motorcycle, one long leg crossed over the other, sunglasses removed for once, smiling widely at the camera, and long hair pulled into a low ponytail, and Logan was leaning one hip against it.

"I heard" Logan replied, watching the younger man.

"She's been comin' 'round dis time every night" Remy explained, tucking some hair that had fallen back behind his ear.

"Rem, I'm sorry..." Logan started but Remy cut him off.

"Remy love you Logan, he just want t' take care of de petite he didn't mean t' make you angry" Remy said, Logan smiled at him, placing a hand on his cheek. Before Logan could say anything however, the door opened and Storm poked her head into the room.

"Oh, I see you're busy, I'll talk to you tomorrow, goodnight Remy, Logan" Storm smiled, closing the door again behind her.

"I'm sorry darlin', I know how much ya want kids, I shouldn't have gotten angry with ya. If ya want ta take care of her, I support ya" Logan told him, watching as Remy slowly started to smile.

"Y' still want me?" Remy asked, smiling widely at the feral.

"Of course I do, if ya still want me" Logan replied. Remy wrapped his arms around the older mans neck and kissed him as an answer. Logan allowed Remy to push him back on the bed, the younger man straddling his hips.

"Oui, Remy still wants y', he missed you chere" Remy said, resting his slight weight on top of Logan, ear placed over his heart, listening to it's solid beating.

"I missed ya too Gumbo" Logan smiled slightly, running a hand through the long hair of the man he loved more then anything.

"Do y' want t' meet notre petite fille? She real sweet, she know 'bout de X-men, her maman told her stories 'bout us. She know we de good guys," Remy asked. He looked so hopeful that Logan couldn't bring himself to say no and upset the other man.

"Sure" he agreed, Remy smiling widely once again and kissing him.

"Y' can meet her tomorrow, she know all 'bout you chere. She really likes de professor, she's still kind of afraid of Henry though" Remy told him. Logan didn't interrupt him as he told him all about the little girl who still slept down in the lab.

XXX

When Remy made his way down to the lab the next morning, Logan followed his lover, not really sure what to feel at the moment. He was meeting a child he didn't know he had until a few days ago, not to mention the child he hadn't wanted. She was an empath, he wondered if she'd be able to feel that he hadn't wanted her, and if it'd make her upset.

Logan stopped thinking when Remy stopped at the door to the lab, smiling at him reassuringly, obviously he felt his apprehension. Logan took a deep breath and raised his shields after he felt the wave of calm Remy projected at him.

"Jus relax chere, she real sweet, trust Remy" Remy said with another smile, squeezing Logan's hand quickly before opening the lab door and walking through, Logan following. Logan had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing when he walked in though. Charles Xavier, the man who started the X-men was coloring with a small four year old. Logan could tell immediately she was shorter then other kids her age. Remy obviously felt his amusement and smiled as well, sharing his own at the sight before them.

"Remy" the small child squealed happily when she noticed them, holding out her skinny little arms to the Cajun, who strode over, bending down so he could hug her. She giggled when he tickled her for a few seconds before letting her go. She tilted her head curiously at Logan, probably just noticing that he was in the room and wondering who he was, Remy noticed of course.

"Chere, your maman told y' bout your other daddy non?" he asked, and she nodded, looking at him for a second before going back to curiously studying Logan with big blue eyes. "Dis is Logan, mon chere," Remy told her.

"Really?" she asked, giving Remy her full attention.

"Oui" Remy nodded, and the little girl smiled at Logan, showing off all of her teeth.

"They gave me your magic power, well that's what mommy said, is that true?" the little girl asked. Logan raised an eyebrow, before nodding.

"Yeah kid" Logan said, gruffly.

"Can I see?" she asked excitedly, getting up on her knees on the bed. Logan looked at Charles, not knowing what to do. Charles gestured with his hand for Logan to back up, and then nodded his head, letting Logan know it should be okay if he was further away. Logan did as he was bided and backed up, before letting the claws of one hand slip free. The little girl watched as the light glinted off the metal before bouncing up and down on her knees excitedly when Logan resheathed them.

"They look just like mine," she announced smiling. "Wanna see?" she asked, looking at all three, Charles and Remy nodded, backing up slightly and the little girl let her own claws slip out, three on each hand. Logan frowned, they weren't bone like he had expected, they were metal, he let out a low growl, surprised as anger swelled up in him. The little girl jumped, startled at the sound and resheathed her claws quickly.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, looking upset at the possibility.

"No, it wasn't you darlin'" Logan quickly assured her, apparently the animal part of him recognized her as his child.

"Then why are you angry?" she asked softly.

"I'm angry at the ones who gave ya the metal claws, not at you" Logan told her.

"Mommy said Mr. Striker did, she said it was so they were stronger then they were" she explained.

"They are, they're the strongest thing known to man" Logan sighed. The little girl looked at him sadly before scrambling off the bed and running over to him, hugging him as tight as she could. Remy and Charles both smiled, at the scene. Logan looked awkward before bending down when she let go of him, hugging her back awkwardly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, refusing to let him go. Once she did she scrambled back on the bed, having just a little bit of trouble before she managed it. She grabbed her coloring book and flipped through the pages before she handed it to Remy, and whispering in his ear quietly so that even Logan didn't hear. Remy nodded and began to carefully rip out the page of the book. Remy handed both back to the little girl once he was done, and she smiled at Logan, beckoning him over to the bed with her hand. When he was where she wanted, she smiled and held out the piece of paper to him. Logan couldn't help but smile when he took it, seeing an orange, green, pink, and blue dog colored in with scribbles on it.

"For you" She smiled when Logan tried to hand it back to her, Logan couldn't help but smile once again, and folded the paper up, putting it in his back pocket. He had gotten it all wrong about this child; she really was just as sweet as Remy said.

**Translations**

**petite-little one**

**notre petite fille-our little girl**

**maman-mom/Etc**


End file.
